A technique in measuring the three-dimensional position of an object in the surroundings using images captured at different times while traveling in which an image capturing is provided in a moving body such as a vehicle has been known. In an example of apparatuses that measure the three-dimensional position, a large number of feature points determined as displayed in common in two images whose image capturing times are different are extracted, and they are associated with each other, to estimate the corresponding points between the images. In addition, a tentative vehicle momentum of the vehicle is calculated, a tentative basic matrix is calculated and estimated, and from the tentative basic matrix, the epipole error is calculated regarding each of the larger number of extracted corresponding points. Accordingly, from the larger number of extracted corresponding points, the corresponding point with a large error value is eliminated as a wrong corresponding point. Furthermore, based on the larger number of extracted corresponding points from which the wrong corresponding points have been eliminated, a basic matrix is estimated, and from the estimated basic matrix, the vehicle momentum of the vehicle is calculated and estimated. Then, using the estimated vehicle momentum of the vehicle and the corresponding points from which the wrong corresponding points have been eliminated, the three-dimensional coordinates of the feature point are estimated (see, for example, Patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-256029